The present invention generally relates to dispensers, and more specifically to dispensers for cards or the like which are capable of dispensing a plurality of cards or the like adjacently to one another along a track in a simple and convenient manner.
While numerous care dispensers are known in the art, most of these are merely intended to receive a stack of cards therein while exposing an end card of the stack for facilitating removal of the same from the device. However, most prior art card dispensers are merely designed for facilitating removal of the end card and for preventing the manipulation of cards in a stack to prevent, to the extend possible, the reduction of the element of chance in the game. To this end, most prior art card dispensers provide a slot through which the end card may be withdrawn, usually by manual action of the dealer. However, while such card dispensers are useful for many card games, there are numerous games of chance and otherwise which make it desirable to dispense a series of cards simultaneously or substantially simultaneously. The prior art devices are not suitable for this purpose and, accordingly, are suitable for manually dispensing one card at a time as opposed to sealing plurality of cards sequentially.